Love Potion
by Avrisoulle
Summary: Petit OS très court. Ginny est une jeune sorcière avec du caractère et qui ne recule devant rien. Mais jusqu'où est-elle prête à aller pour conquérir, enfin, le cœur d'Harry Potter?


Love Potion

Hermione Granger marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs du château. Sa tête était baissée et son regard résolument baissé vers le sol, afin que personne ne puisse voir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Sur son passage, on la remarquait peu, ou on l'évitait, Hermione n'était pas très populaire et sa réputation de Miss Je Sais Tout lui collait à la peau. Elle avait apprit à ignorer ces remarques, toutefois, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais se sentir mal pour vouloir réussir et prendre en main son destin.

Un petit groupe de premières années s'écarta vivement en la voyant arriver. Elle se sentit un peu coupable de les effrayer ainsi, mais pas suffisamment pour rebrousser chemin et s'excuser.

La voix de fausset de Lavande ("RonRon !") résonnait avec trop de force dans son esprit. Hermione et Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, s'étaient encore disputés à l'instant. Et Ron connaissait si bien Hermione qu'il savait exactement frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Enfin, sûrement ne la connaissait-il pas tant que ça, sinon il aurait remarqué... Ou bien peut-être avait-il remarqué, justement, et il lui faisait comprendre comme il pouvait qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Après tout, Hermione était bien consciente de ne pas être une beauté, et d'être parfois agaçante... Mais enfin, elle était ce qu'elle était, et n'était certainement pas prête à changer pour un garçon... Même pour Ron.

Ah, stupides, idiots, imbéciles garçons !

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, à la vue de tous. Ses pas se dirigèrent d'eux-même vers l'endroit où elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée: les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, qui l'avait déjà bien trop accueillie. Elle espérait cependant que la dénommée Mimi ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se réjouir du malheur des autres...

Hermione poussa la porte des toilettes avec force, pénétrant dans une pièce plutôt glauque, que les régulières inondations avait rendue humide et délabrée. Elle avait pour but premier d'aller s'asseoir dans la cabine du fond, l'une des seule qui fermait encore à peu près, lorsqu'une odeur la fit s'arrêter nette.

Elle renifla bruyamment, et s'essuya les yeux tant bien que mal. Son chagrin et ses états d'âmes furent brusquement mis de côté, car quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans cette pièce, quelqu'un de vivant. Et ce quelqu'un faisait ici quelque chose d'interdit, c'était à n'en pas douter. Son rôle de préfète refit surface en un instant.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, et avança à pas de loup vers la deuxième cabine, la seule autre qui se verrouillait encore correctement à sa connaissance...

Elle pensa très fort "Alohomora !" et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, tandis qu'un cri indigné retentissait de l'autre côté.

\- Ginny !

-Hermione!

Hermione resta bouche bée en découvrant son amie, difficilement accroupie à côté de la cuvette bouchée, faisant face à un tout petit chaudron, posé sur un petit feu magique.

Ginny se releva avec fougue, des étincelles dans les yeux. Elle s'entendait d'ordinaire très bien avec Hermione, mais elle connaissait aussi son amour des règlements. Même si elle doutait qu'Hermione la dénonce à un quelconque professeur, il était bien évident qu'elle ne la laisserait pas poursuivre sa petite potion.

-Ginny, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que c'est, répliqua Ginny. Tu as pleuré ?

Hermione marmonna quelque chose à propos de la stupidité des garçons, puis se pencha vivement vers le chaudron de Ginny, tout en prenant soin de retenir sa respiration: c'était l'une des premières règles, en potion, ne pas respirer les relents d'une mixture inconnue ou potentiellement mal préparée. Un liquide rose tournoyait avec grâce dans le fond, mais il y en avait vraiment très peu. Prudente, et soupçonneuse, Hermione inspira doucement... Et une odeur sucrée et épicée, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, lui emplit le nez.

-Ginny, peut on savoir à qui tu destines ce philtre d'amour ? Demanda Hermione très calmement.

Ginny soutint le regard de son amie, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle connaissait déjà son avis sur la question, et avait très peu envie de se voir administrer un sermon.

\- Je croyais que tu avais un copain, en ce moment, reprit Hermione. J'espère que ce n'est pas... Bon sang Ginny, tu n'espère quand même pas faire boire ce truc à Harry ?!

\- Premièrement, n'appelle pas ma potion ce _truc_, comme si elle était ratée ou toxique, elle est parfaitement réussie et tu le sais ! Deuxièmement, oui, je sors avec quelqu'un, mais c'est momentané, et il sait bien que je n'envisage rien de sérieux avec lui. Et enfin, ne me parle pas d'Harry, et je ne te parlerais pas de mon frère pour qui tu craques clairement ! Explosa Ginny, avec un mouvement d'humeur qui fit onduler sa crinière tousse.

Hermione recula, blessée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de Ron à Ginny, il était son frère, après tout, cela aurait été bien trop bizarre. Elle se doutait bien que Ginny avait remarqué l'étrange relation qui les unissait, et qu'elle avait percé Hermione à jour, mais jusqu'ici elle avait gardé le sujet pour elle...

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Grogna Hermione, maintenant franchement énervée. Tu veux savoir la vérité, Ginny ? Oublie Harry pour de bon. Il te voit comme une sœur plus qu'autre chose. Il te connaît depuis que tu es jeune. Il a sûrement encore cette image de toi en tête. C'est totalement idiot de lui courir après, alors que tu es maintenant bien grandie ! Je te croyais plus mâture que ça !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, tu me donneras de grandes leçons le jour où tu auras le courage de tenter quelque chose avec Ron ! Hormis le fait que mon frère soit un drôle de choix, si tu attends qu'il te remarque, tu attendras indéfiniment. Ron est un idiot s'il le veut, et je n'ai jamais vu un mec se mettre autant d'œillères !

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent su regard un long moment, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Finalement, ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence, bien que ce fut d'une voix encore amère:

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Hermione.

\- C'est idiot. Un philtre d'amour ne reproduit en rien la véritable sensation amoureuse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es une sorcière douée et intelligente, pourquoi t'abaisser à ce genre de choses ? de toute façon, si tu crois aller loin avec une telle quantité...

\- Justement, répondit Ginny avec un sourire mystérieux. "Écoute, je ne veux pas d'un amour factice induit par une potion. Et je pense avoir suffisamment de charmes pour tirer mon épingle du jeu moi-même, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Tout ce que je veux, c'est utiliser quelques gouttes, et une seule fois. Le but, c'est juste qu'Harry me remarque, et plus comme la petite fille qui renverse tout en le voyant. J'ai juste besoin qu'il pense brièvement à moi, une fois... Le reste, je le gère totalement. Quelques gouttes, Hermione. Pour que mon nom effleure ses pensées, rien de plus. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre."

Hermione pinça les lèvres. L'idée de Ginny se tenait, mais elle n'était pas prête de l'admettre.

\- Tu as conscience qu'Harry est mon ami, et que je me dois de le prévenir ? Je ne peux pas te laisser le berner...

\- Je ne le berne pas, je te l'ai dit, répéta Ginny, qui tentait de contenir son impatience. Et c'est sûrement moins grave que de délibérément truquer une sélection de Quidditch...

Hermione sentit ses joues virer au rouge, et elle dut se retenir de répliquer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Ginny.  
Avec un soupir, elle s'accroupit face au petit chaudron toujours sur le feu, et observa longuement la potion.

\- C'est toi qui a ensorcelé le feu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sur, répondit fièrement Ginny.

\- C'est du beau travail, répondit Hermione à contre cœur.

\- Je sais.

Hermione secoua la tête, mais son expression s'était radoucie. Son amie était vraiment douée en sortilège tout comme en potion, elle devait le reconnaître.

\- Ta potion est très réussie, mais si tu veux vraiment que l'effet soit... Anodin, il va falloir l'alléger un peu, et la diluer.

Ginny hocha la tête.

\- C'est la partie qui me faisait un peu peur, on n'a pas encore étudié la dilution de ce genre de potion, j'ai empreinté des livres, mais...

\- Mais c'est très délicat de maintenir l'équilibre souhaité, oui, confirma Hermione, maintenant pleinement dans son élément. "Il serait sûrement judicieux de travailler avec plusieurs fioles, pour tenter plusieurs niveaux de dilution, et voir laquelle semble la plus prometteuse..."

\- Alors tu vas m'aider ? Demanda Ginny, en levant un sourcil d'un air dubitatif, mais sans cacher son plaisir.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas envie de prendre de mesures extraordinaires avec toi, et je sais que sans ça tu trouveras un moyen d'arriver à ton but de toute façon. Alors je préfère autant m'assurer que ce soit fait correctement... Et honnêtement, je préfère que ce soit toi, la copine d'Harry. Cho n'était pas méchante, mais un peu agaçante, elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup...

Ginny partir d'un franc éclat de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. En même temps, elle était immensément soulagée: comme Hermione l'avait dit, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle y serait parvenue cette fois aussi, mais l'aide d'Hermione était précieuse... Et sa bénédiction implicite lui éviterait des problèmes futurs.  
Elle se retourna pour attraper son sac, et tendit à Hermione des fioles, comme elle l'avait mentionné.

\- Tu me parais bien équipée, où as-tu eu tout ce matériel? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, affirma Ginny, en fourrant des ingrédients dans les mains de son amie, avant qu'elle ne se ravise.

Les deux jeunes sorcières se mirent rapidement au travail ensuite. Hermione aimait les potions (en fait, elle aimait toutes les matières magiques), et l'importance de celle-ci lui demandait toute sa concentration, ce qui lui changeait agréablement les idées. Concentrée sur ses calculs, ses mesures d'ingrédients et son goutte-à-goutte, elle n'avait plus d'espace dans sa tête pour s'occuper de ses problèmes d'adolescente... S'occuper de ceux de Ginny lui allait tout à fait.  
Enfin, Ginny n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes. Nombreux étaient les garçons qui lui tournaient autour, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle réussisse à faire succomber Harry. Tout d'abord, Ginny était belle, et ce n'était pas seulement du à sa superbe chevelure de feu: elle avait un visage fier et harmonieux, un très joli sourire, une silhouette fine et élancée. La puberté avait transformée la petite fille en jolie jeune femme en devenir... Et avec ça, elle était futée, intelligente, et la cohabitation avec ses frères avait fini par lui développer un sacré caractère. Sa répartie et son courage n'étaient plus à prouver... Et en plus, c'était un prodige sur un balais, là où Hermione avait toujours détesté voler.

\- Je peux te poser une question? Demanda Hermione, tandis qu'elle sentait les différentes fioles de potion obtenues, pour déterminer laquelle était la plus réussie.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Ginny sans relever la tête, occupée à déposer une goutte de potion sur une feuille de papier, pour en observer la réaction.

\- Pourquoi Harry? Je veux dire, des prétendants, tu en as des tas, pourquoi t'embêter à vouloir récupérer ton amourette de jeunesse?

Ginny rit doucement.

\- Hermione, tu es une fille, je m'étonne que tu poses la question! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je pose des mots dessus... Bon, écoute, j'ai pensé, à un moment, qu'Harry n'était qu'une amourette de passage, effectivement, et que je m'en détacherais. Et je m'en suis détachée, d'une certaine manière, mon obsession a disparue, mais quelque chose d'autre l'a remplacée. Harry est venu à la maison tous les ans, j'ai appris à le connaître au quotidien, dans ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés, et je le comprends plus qu'il n'aimerait surement le savoir.

\- Tu as été possédée par Tu-sais-qui, nota Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Entre autre, oui. Harry a beaucoup de défauts, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il est aussi très loyal, qu'il n'a pas peur des interdits et qu'il se croit pour ce qu'il pense être juste. La vie ne l'a pas épargné, mais il n'a jamais perdu ce qu'il a de meilleur en lui. Et, je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est aussi dû à mon côté borné! Peut-être que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser tomber Harry Potter si facilement! Conclut-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Les deux filles rirent ensemble, et Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait juste eu besoin de confirmer que Ginny _aimait_ Harry, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le séduire par esprit de revanche ou de compétition. Ces quelques phrases lui avaient suffit, elle croyait en la sincérité de son amie.

\- Celle-ci, Ginny. Celle-là est parfaite.

Hermione leva la troisième fiole à hauteur de ses yeux, et la tendit à Ginny d'une main ferme.  
Les dés étaient lancés.


End file.
